


Little Pranksters

by caterplina



Series: Team Pilot (Round 25 September 2017 - 21 January 2018) [6]
Category: Heize (Musician), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterplina/pseuds/caterplina
Summary: Taeyeon enjoys scaring Dahye.





	Little Pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ElaineeGrace/status/949637483729506304). 
> 
> Ship suggested by my wife ;)

“Worth it,” said Taeyeon as she looked at her girlfriend’s pale face.

Dahye was clutching her chest, trying to calm down her heart. Then, she looked back at Taeyeon and pouted.

“Oh… baby, don’t get upset. It was just a joke.” Taeyeon reached out her arm put it around Dahye’s shoulders, pulling her into a hug. With her other hand, she cupped Dahye’s cheek and leaned in to give her a little soothing kiss on her lips. The pout was still there.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Dahye’s words came quietly.

“As I said, worth it. You’re adorable when you get scared.”

Taeyeon had hidden in the closet, waiting for the right time to jump out when oblivious Daehye would walk into the room and scare the shit out of her. Her body was no aching after having been hidden in a cramped space for almost 20 minutes, even if Taeyeon is small enough to fit in there. But, as she said, it was worth it.

A little bit of more pouting, and then Dahye let it go. She could never stay mad for long. She was unbelievably patient with Taeyeon’s childish antics, antics that had caused Taeyeon to argue and fight with friends in the past. But Dahye, sweet, naive Dahye, always got a soft smile on her face after Taeyeon did whatever she did. 

That’s how now, Dahye was smiling at her. She kissed Taeyeon. “You’re lucky I love you,” she said before walking away.

She always had those randoms bursts of confidence which Taeyeon adored. Before she could get too far, Taeyeon pulled her in with a new hug, hooked her chin on her shoulder and whispered a soft ‘I love you’ back at her.

 

\---

 

Taeyeon had a book in her hands when Dahye got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. It was her chance now. She quietly left the book on her bedside table, got out of bed and crawled under it, giggling into the back of her hand. She couldn’t wait until Dahye would come back and she would grab her ankle. Taeyeon kept imagining, first the scream, then the whines, and lastly, the pouting.  
The door clicked open. Dahye’s cute, little bare feet could be seen from where Taeyeon was.

“Where‒ ?” Dahye started, but she stopped herself. Then she lifted her heels and started walking quietly towards the closet, where she locked herself in.

Taeyeon waited a few seconds to see what she was doing. Then, she realized what was happening and started giggling. Her giggles turned into full out laughter. She crawled out of the bed and saw a small opening in the closet’s door. She could see Dahye’s eyes there.

“Come out,” Taeyeon told her, between gasps of air. “Come out, baby!” She fell to the bed laughing as Dahye’s confused face peeked out.

“Why…? Why are you laughing?” She walked up to the bed and sat down next to where Taeyeon was laughing.

“I wanted to scare you. I was under the bed.”

“Oh…”

When Dahye got it, she started giggling too. Then, she laughed. She plopped on Taeyeon who welcomed her with her arms open, then closed them around her girlfriend. They stayed there, giggling until their laughter quieted down. Taeyeon linked their hands and put them between their chests. She could feel Dahye trying to catch her breath. She looked up at her, finding the softest, fondest look, which Taeyeon was in love with.

 

\---

 

Olaf stared at her from across the room. Taeyeon had walked into their apartment to find a giant life sized Olaf doll standing there by the couch, head almost falling backwards. No doubt, it was a gift from Dahye. Taeyeon wanted to find her girlfriend and kiss her breathless.

As she walked closer to the doll, she heard a soft giggle that made her stop. And suddenly…

“BOO!”

Taeyeon’s heart jumped inside her chest making her scream, step backwards and lose her balance. She fell flat on her butt.

From behind the doll, Dahye’s cute face popped out. “Got you!”

Taeyeon’s heart wouldn’t calm down, whether it was because of the scare or because of her love for Dahye she didn’t know. Whatever it was, it was perfect.


End file.
